The kinases catalyzing the phosphorylation of the 20,000 dalton light chain of myosin has been isolated from bovine brain and human platelets. The platelet kinase has been isolated in a Ca2 ion-cal-modulin dependent and independent form. A Ca2 ion-dependent protease capable of degrading certain contractile proteins from platelets and smooth muscles has also been isolated from human platelets.